


Untitiled as yet

by littlebabydevon (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littlebabydevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this is the prologue. I hoped you enjoyed the first part, it's been a story years in the making</p></blockquote>





	Untitiled as yet

I had never heard the city so quiet before. Nothing stirred; people simply looked. There was none of the usual behaviour before an execution. There was no whispers, or exchanging of money to see how many strokes of the axe it would take before the head was removed. I prayed it was only one. More, though, I prayed no axe fell, and that my plan came through. We had come too far for it to fail.

It was the first time that I had ever been on the opposite end of an execution. Father had insisted on my being at every beheading since I was fifteen. “You will be queen one day, Eleanore, and it will be you deciding who lives and who dies. If you choose death, you have chosen to end someone’s life. Therefore you must attend the execution, to see your choice through.” I had seen less than ten deaths, had stood with Father and Mother on the dais as the axeman swung his weapon. I never cried. I never joined the crowd in triumph, either. Instead I stood and shook slightly, as the gravity of what choices I would face in the future struck me. 

This was the wrong side of an execution to be on. However, as I parted the crowds on my face to the scaffold, I had very little time to dwell on such things. Eyes sought me out from the crowds. I nodded subtly to a few and we readied ourselves.

Not a single sound was uttered as I mounted the scaffold. The executioner bowed and asked my forgiveness. I muttered a response and passed him a small bag of money. The King’s High Chancellor gestured for me to stand before the block before speaking. I searched the crowds for those faces again before readying myself for the hell that was surely to follow. I then looked to the dais. John was present, almost lounging on the throne in a relaxed triumph. Only two guards flanked him. He was so certain of his victory, so certain that I had been defeated. Directly under the dais was a hooded figure. It nodded at me and I breathed out in relief. Richard was here. 

“Eleanore, Princess of Romlynd, you are accused of treason of the highest order, the murder of the king and queen, the attempted murder of his most gracious majesty, John, the King of Romlynd, as well as mounting rebellion. For these charges, you been judged fairly in a court of law, and the sentence given to you is death by beheading, to take place at His Majesty’s pleasure, in the centre of Avai. Do you have any last requests?”

I had noted the smirk on the High Chancellor’s fat face throughout his speech. Oh, how he enjoyed this!

I smiled sweetly. “Lord Chancellor, I simply ask that you remove these intolerable handcuffs before my end. I should like to arrange myself in a fitting way.” I looked at the four guards on the corners of the scaffold. “Unless you think I’ll escape?” I had said it loud enough so that those standing in the first few rows hard heard my words clearly.

The High Chancellor was a vain man; how others viewed him was important. I doubted John would stop him from carrying out my request. He truly thought I had lost.

“Of course, your highness.” He gestured to the guard and gave me a look of pure malice. I decided I would kill him first.

With the handcuffs removed, I flexed my wrists, and stood still as Alys removed all my jewellery except for my hairpins. She made a show of it, as instructed, weeping openly. I smiled at her and kissed her cheeks. “Thank you for your service, Alys. I hope you find a mistress who is not as treacherous as me,” I said, and she hiccuped before standing on the scaffold behind the High Chancellor. 

I knelt, arranging my dress carefully around me, giving the signal to those in the crowd. As my neck lay on the block, I heard the executioner step towards me, raise and swing his axe. I briefly closed my eyes and waited for Richard’s cry.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the prologue. I hoped you enjoyed the first part, it's been a story years in the making


End file.
